So-called open plenum areas in buildings where no continuous ceilings exist, can present a need for support of utility wires and cables where island ceilings or similar structures are desired. Any proposed solution should readily receive wires and cables without undue effort while allowing the wires and cables to be concealed from sight by observers standing below an installation. Additionally, the channels should be easy to erect and assemble into a rectangular grid of desired proportions.